particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Masuhiro Ozawa
Masuhiro Ozawa (July 21, 3454 - June 8, 3552) was a Dranish politician of the right-wing Rally for the Republic who formerly served as Minister of Defence and Internal Affairs. He was RFR Chairman from 3506 to 3512. He served in Parliament for a total of 49 years with a sole interruption. From 3547 to 3551, he was Governor-General of Norther Utari Mosir. Early Life Ozawa was raised in a traditional, clerical-conservative way by his devout parents, who both followed the Sindo faith. His father was a theologian who taught at Gongmangdo University (GU), where he enrolled in history in 3472. Ozawa had been a member of the Kyo Social Democratic Party (KSDP) since 3470, despite his neoliberal economic leanings and social conservatism. He later explained that at that time he thought that the KSDP was the only party concerned with the preservation of Kyo culture. Ozawa was attending a lecture on Kyo history when a bomb detonated at GU as part of a series of terrorist attacks on Gongmangdo-Comares. The attacks had a racist background and Draniano terrorists were suspected of having committed them. After the attacks, Ozawa became a vocal supporter of the Sun/Rhee government and protested for Kyo rights as a part of GU student activists, urging authorities to do more to protect their community from racist violence. In 3480, upon graduation, Ozawa switched parties and joined the right-libertarian RFR as the KSDP had entered a period of decline. His ideology had shifted further to the right during his student years, and he now believed in anti-statism and less government as a way to counter ethnic nationalism and preserve the Kyo culture. He worked as a historian and lecturer at GU between 3480 and 3492. He was not present during the terrorist attack on the university campus in 3490 directed by FERN, but later lobbied for a monument to commemorate the assault's victims, including former President Sun Gyeong-yun. Political Carer In 3492, he was elected to the city council as an RFR member, serving until 3496, when he was elected to the federal Parliament, also on an RFR ticket. He became the party's Interior spokesman and finally Minister of Internal Affairs in 3500, in the administration of Earl Branstead-Smith. When, ahead of the 3504 elections, a massive controversy surrounding the proclamation of a cultural monarchy by Ryeo Haesong emerged, which the leftist parties denounced as an attempt to introduce creeping feudalism, totalitarianism and antique values to the Republic, despite the fact that Ryeo did not claim any political powers. Retsforbundet leader Cecilie Rahbæk called for the self-proclaimed King's imprisonment, which was sharply criticized by Ozawa during a rally in Gongmangdo-Comares: "She is currently pushing for changing the law in order to enable her to throw Ryeo Haesong in prison - I doubt it is legal to punish 'crimes' that have been legal at the time they were committed, and I doubt it is a liberal way of thinking to pass laws in order to prosecute political opponents. Vote wisely in the upcoming elections, especially if you are a traditionalist Kyo, because a Retsforbundet-DCL regime would send you to prison for your mere cultural believes. These people are racist and enemies of the Kyo community, vote the repressive left-wing zealots out!" The government bloc won the 3504 elections, and thus Ozawa kept his ministry. In 3506, Constance Woodhall renounced the RFR chairpersonship and leadership elections were held. Ozawa ran, and after a dire campaign, he was able to defeat his populist rival Thomas Trelawney by a very slim margin. It is believed that he won mainly through help from President Branstead-Smith. When elections were looming in 3508, Ozawa made an attempt to reach out to the Kyo community to vote for the RFR. As Ozawa maintained friendly relationships with the dominating Kyo party KDF, has vigorously defended the head of the cultural monarchy, King Haejo, and has vociferously defended the Kyo and their culture against allegedly racist attacks from the left, many observers speculated that the RFR might be able to at least establish itself as the second-ranked political force among Kyo voters, especially those who own and manage companies. He also warned of the alleged threat communism posed to Kyo culture, saying: "Our people value the autonomy of the family, cultural exceptionalism, freedom of religion and spirituality and see the workplace as a positive part of our lives. The communists wants the state to replace parental guidance, want to eradicate cultural differences in favor of misguided egalitarian ideals, want to ban religion and incite hatred between employers and employees. They are the enemies of all that we cherish and want to preserve." The RFR gained votes and seats in 3508 with him as leader, winning around 20% and coming in second. The coalition it supported won a majority again. It won an increased support from the Kyo community according to exit polls, but its electorate was ethnically evenly balanced as it was always the case throughout its history. When the cabinet was reshuffled, Ozawa succeecded incoming President Park Jae-yung as Defence Minister, and he was succeeded by parliamentary leader Bernard Hammersmith as Minister of Internal Affairs. He mainly oversaw the implementation of the neutrality doctrine (the legal requirement of a non-interventionist foreign policy) in his new position. In 3512, he sought re-election as RFR Chairman, but faced growing discontent over his support for the centre-right coalition, and dropped out of the leadership race after a lackluster result in his former main support base of Elbian. He was succeeded by Gwendolyn Hayforth-Breckinridge. He then returned to the backbenches and became a vocal critic of isolationist and anarcho-capitalist tendencies in his party until losing his seat in 3523. He blamed his loss on his former rivals, saying that "the Trelawney clique wanted to get rid of us moderates to cement their iron grip on the party. They throw out anyone who challenges their views, regardless of their merits. Look were that leads to, now we have trash authors as education critics." In 3527, he managed to win back his old seat amid a landslide defeat of his party following which the RFR leadership which had ditched him only four years ago had to go. In the following 20 years, he became a maverick who would often criticize his own party, especially during the dominance of The Good who he considered anti-Kyo. After a reform of the region's autonomy status, Ozawa became Governor-General of Norther Utari Mosir, a position in which he oversaw the first democratic elections in the Territories, but also growing tensions between Premier Harold Lee Jun and the central government in Iglesia Mayor under Dr. Enrique Ovalle. Before the conflict escalated, Ozawa, then aged 96, asked to be replaced in 3551. He spent his retirement in Enomoto-si. Category:RFR politicians Category:Dranian people